My High School Story
by Christine the Hedgehog
Summary: Christine just started high school she worries about bullies, then she meets Amy and Blaze and joins the Sonic hero's. Will high school just be a breeze for Christine or a nightmare?


_**Hi Guys! This is my first story *squeals* So if my ideas aren't good enough DON'T JUDGE MEEEEEE! JK**_

_**I don't own anything but the laptop I am typing on, Christine, and the plot, and my sister owns Angie Marie.**_

_**No Flames(Constructive criticism is okay) ENJOOOOOOOOY XD.**_

* * *

[_Christine's POV_]

_Hi! My name is Christine, I'm 15, I was born 02/11/99._

_I'm the second child, out of four. The youngest are my brothers.__**(VERY ANNOYING)**_

_Xavier __**(oldest brother) **__and Michael __**(youngest brother) **__both __**LOVE**__ video games._

_Angie Marie is my older sister, she loves music, games, and kicking Eggman's ASS!_

_I'm starting 9th grade, I'm in Emerald High School._

_I have a bright future waiting for me to find it! This is..._

**_THE STORY OF... MY HIGH SCHOOL LIFE!_**

* * *

_The first day of school._

[Christine's_ POV_]

"Christine! Angie! Wake up it's time to get ready!" my mom yelled as I got up.

"Whatever mom! MUST. SLEEP. NOW." I said as I fell down on my bed.

As I walked to Angie's bed to wake her up I heard her little snore. XD

"Wake up big butt head, it's time to get ready for school," I said but she wouldn't even budge "WAKE THE FUCK UP NOW!" I yelled at her, as I tickled her.

"OMFG BITCH!" she yelled at me, when a smirk crawled on her face, "PILLOW FIGHT!" she screamed as I got my pillow

"GIRLS GET DRESSED NOW!"my mom screamed "OKAY MOM!" we yelled at the same time.

When I looked in my drawer I didn't know what to wear, so I asked Angie,

"What should I wear for the first day of school?" I asked her, as I was going through the closet.

"I don't know, something that won't match with mine." she said " Ha ha ha very funny." I said to her as I found the perfect thing.

My leopard dress with, black flats, and my pink belt with the bow on it.

It goes perfect with my curls down. "How about this?" I said to Angie as I spun around to show her.

"Maybe with my denim jacket, PERFECT!" I said to her "Whatever." she said as she rolled her eyes.

"LETS GO GIRLS!" my mom yelled as she tried to get my little brothers to stay still.

"OK MOM" we said at the same time again.

[Normal POV]

It was a hard car ride for Christine's mom as usual.

As Christine got out the car, she started to worry about the bullies she would encounter.

And if she would have a lot of friends.

As she got to her locker, a sakura pink hedgehog and a lavender cat were going to the locker next to her. She started to listen.

"Omg, what does Silver want to ask you Blaze? It would be so cool if he asked you out on a date," the sakura pink hedgehog said to the cat.

"I would like to see you ask Sonic out," The lavender cat said to the sakura hedgehog that blushed a deep red.

"W-what umm we a-are only f-friends," the hedgehog said nervously.

"Whatever come on lets go Amy," the lavender cat said.

They closed the locker then noticed Christine.

"Umm did you hear all that," The lavender cat asked her.

"Yeah but I won't tell anyone promise," Christine said nervously.

"You seem pretty cool, want to come to the mall with us later with my other friends?" the sakura pink hedgehog asked.

"S-sure," Christine said with a little smile "Wait, what are your names?"

"Oh yeah sorry, I'm Blaze and this is my BFF Amy Rose," Blaze said.

"But everyone just calls me Amy," Amy said. Blaze said back "But your Sonikku calls you Ames," Blaze said mockingly with a smirk.

"Stop that we are not dating," Amy blushed that deep red again.

"Well my name is Christine," Christine said with her nervousness gone.

*SLAAMM*

"Haha bitch what you gone do about it?" A football player was saying with Angie against the lockers.

She got back up and started to walk over to the guy.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" Angie screamed to the football, then a teacher came out of nowhere.

"Excuse me young lady watch your mouth," The teacher said to Angie.

Christine, Amy, and Blaze just stood there jaws down to the floor.

"Damn I think she would be a good fighter for our group," Amy said to Blaze.

"I think so but we haven't seen her fight," Blaze said back.

"Trust me she is the best boxer you have ever seen," Christine said to them.

"You know her?" Amy asked really confused.

"Yup, she is my sister," Christine mumbled.

"Then you must be a good fighter to then right," Blazed asked Christine. She nodded.

"Not the best but good," Christine said scratching the back of her head.

"Do you want to join the Sonic hero's group?" Amy asked excitedly.

"Sure, lets go ask my sister if she wants to join too," Christine said.

"Okay," Amy and Blaze said together.

They walked over to Angie.

"What do you want lil' sis?" She asked Christine, then she noticed Amy and Blaze, "Oh hi, My name is Angie Marie, Angie, or just Ang, and your name is?" Angie asked.

* * *

**_So how was that, Awesome, okay, sucked like shit, anything._**

**_See you in Chapter 2_**

**_BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE XD_**

**_p.s. Angie really is my sister. Her story is Sonamy abuse story._**


End file.
